In the early prior art, lacrosse stick handles were customarily made of wood, usually hickory, shaped by American and Canadian Indians with whom the game originated. Such handles lack uniformity as to quality, strength, weight, and feel in the hands of a player. Additionally, wooden handles were susceptible to failure by fracturing, leaving jagged ends with a resultant extreme danger of severe injury to players in a game so roughly played.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,702 to Hoult dated Nov. 14, 1972 proposes the use of a lacrosse stick handle comprising a composite of an outer plastic tube (illustrated as non-metallic) of octagonal cross section and an inner core of wood or aluminum. Moreover, many attempts were made to provide handles of metallic construction. However, all attempts were unsuccessful due to inadequate strength or in that they were too heavy, and/or they did not have the desired player feel until the introduction of the tubular metallic handle as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,841 issued July 26, 1977. Although the handle described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,841 is highly desirable and is widely accepted by players, the handle at times, while better than wooden or plastic sticks, under certain playing conditions, including wet and freezing weather, lacked complete control.